With the advance of renewable energy, batteries are in growing demand due to the intermittent nature of renewable energy supplies. Batteries compensate for the intermittent nature of renewable energy supplies. Accordingly, growth in renewable energy and focus in green technology created a demand for the efficient use of batteries in cars, boats, wind turbines, electric backup generators, as well as computer server room backup batteries. However, a majority of these batteries are not portable and cannot be used to supply power to other external devices. Where a battery has positive and negative terminal posts, conventional jumper cables could be connected to these posts to supply electricity from an external device to the battery, or vice versa. The conventional jumper cables, however, are susceptible to accidents caused by mistakenly connecting a positive terminal post of the battery to a negative terminal post of the external device, and vice versa.
According to one embodiment of the battery terminal connector of the present invention, each positive and negative terminal post is connected to a differently shaped positive and negative cable, respectively, to prevent such mistakes. According to another embodiment of the battery terminal connector of the present invention, the diameter of a clamp at least partially surrounding a positive or negative terminal posts of a battery can be adjusted to accommodate various sizes of battery terminal posts. According to another embodiment of the battery terminal connector of the present invention, the positive and negative cables can be easily connected to the clamps surrounding the terminal posts of the battery via a positive and negative connectors.